This disclosure relates generally to flexible pipes, and, more particularly, to a new design for a flexible pipe having a sealed tape layer.
Flexible pipes are in common use and are usually fabricated from layers of extruded plastic, tapes, and metals. These pipes often have interior layers that are often required to be essentially hermetic and are susceptible to corrosion or environmental damage from sunlight, oxygen, water, abrasion, and other environmental conditions.